NVM is increasingly found in applications, such as solid-state hard drives, removable digital picture cards, and so on. Flash memory is the predominant NVM technology in use today. However, flash memory has limitations, such as a relatively high power, as well as relatively slow operation speed. Other NVM technologies, such as resistive switching memory technologies that include resistive random-access memory (ReRAM) and conductive bridging RAM (CBRAM), may offer relatively lower power and higher speeds as compared to flash memory technologies. For example, CBRAM utilizes a conductive bridging cell technology, which has the potential to scale to smaller sizes than flash memory devices. In any event, write operation parameters can be utilized to set various aspects of a given write operation to the NVM device.